


Bad dreams.

by chanmosphere



Series: Tales of Chanbaek [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, handjobs, implied chanbaek, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Chanyeol can't control his dreams.





	Bad dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Not up for sequels.

Chanyeol woke up panting, heavily breathing and confused from his weird but extremely hot dream. That boy touching him, whispering dirty words on his ear drove him crazy. He wasn't really sure who it was, he couldn't see his face while fucking him but it didn't matter; his body was heaven and his moans were music for him. His soft hands and wet mouth─ Chanyeol shook his head, those thoughts weren't right, especially because he was supposed to be in love with the man sleeping next to him.

He couldn't think of anyone else. He had eyes only for him, but he was sure of one thing... the boy in his dreams wasn't Jongin.

Chanyeol sighed, feeling uncomfortable due the erection under his pants that was starting to hurt. He moved carefully, uselessly trying to not wake Jongin up.

 "Yeol?” Jongin called, voice raspy from sleep. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine baby, go back to sleep.” Chanyeol whispered, caressing his boyfriend's hair.

"You sure? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I heard you... moan.” Jongin said, turning his head a little to get a better view of his boyfriend.

"I'm perfect, I just need to... go to the bathroom..."

"Chanyeol.” Jongin moved his hand back, accidentally brushing the bulge in his pants. "Whoa! What the hell, Yeol?!"

"It’s not my fault!" Chanyeol whined. "I had a weird dream and... I woke up like this.” He sighed. "It's not a big deal. I’ll handle this".

"It feels like a pretty _big_ deal to me.” Jongin whispered, redirecting his hand to Chanyeol's crotch and rubbing softly against the fabric of his sweatpants; a whimper escaped Chanyeol's mouth.

Chanyeol didn't feel comfortable with Jongin touching him in that moment. He felt guilty because the reason of his problem wasn't his boyfriend but another man whose face he didn't even see. But it was too late, his dick was already leaking and twitching in anticipation, asking for Jongin's attention.

Jongin bit his lip, letting his hand wander inside Chanyeol’s pants, stroking him slowly. Chanyeol gasped and bit his tongue trying to hold back a groan, but it was almost impossible; Jongin's hand felt too good.

Chanyeol couldn't help it. His body was shaking and his breathing uneven; he loved the way Jongin was touching him but hated himself for letting him do it.

Jongin's touch was soft and slow, but it was making the heat in his stomach burn his insides. Chanyeol was trying to hold all the sounds that threatened with escaping his mouth. Jongin stopped for a second just to roll over the bed to face Chanyeol and resumed his ministrations.

 

"Don't hold back. I want to hear you saying my name.” The younger said, brushing his nose against Chanyeol's. He nodded and opened his mouth, letting a loud moan come out.

"Oh my god, Jong─” Chanyeol gasped and felt a string of pleasure ran down his spine to his dick, making him choke on his own saliva. It was getting too hard for him to keep breathing. Jongin fastened his pace, rubbing his thumb on the tip and burying his nail on the slit, making Chanyeol's head rolled back against the pillow. "Keep going, don't stop... _oh god!_ " He grunted.

Jongin grinned. He knew exactly what buttons to push to make his boyfriend go crazy. Chanyeol was a panting mess at that point; he was close, Jongin could feel it.

Chanyeol lift an arm, attempting to wrap it around Jongin’s waist to pull him closer and into a kiss, but Jongin spoke first.

"Don't touch me. You're not allowed to touch me.” He said. Chanyeol blinked in surprise, but did as he was told. He knew better than disobeying his boyfriend.

" _Fuck_ , babe.” Chanyeol gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Jongin was pressing again on the tip, holding back his orgasm. The older tried desperately to remove Jongin’s hand, he needed release, but the ice-cold look Jongin was giving him made him reconsider his thoughts.

Jongin finally took mercy on him, letting Chanyeol cum with a loud groan and trembling muscles, covering the sheets and his hand with a white, sticky mess. Chanyeol closed his eyes, enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss and trying to breathe with ease. The younger smiled at the view, there was no way to deny that Chanyeol was always beautiful after an orgasm, his hair sticking at his sweaty face, his eyes closed, his mouth barely open and his chest going up and down.

"That was... awesome.” Chanyeol whispered, ruffling his hair back. Jongin nodded and softly, caressed his boyfriend's cheek. Then he rolled over again, turning his back to him. "Jongin?" Chanyeol asked, confused, he never just ignored him like that. In fact, Chanyeol was waiting to go further and not stop at just a handjob.

Chanyeol wanted a kiss, maybe his dick in Jongin’s mouth too.

His boyfriend kept quiet and closed his eyes, feeling happy with his accomplishment but with a strange feeling piling up in his stomach. He had been awake during Chanyeol’s dream, all the while hearing him moaning another’s man name.

"Who’s Baekhyun?” Jongin asked. His question rendering Chanyeol speechless.


End file.
